Emptieness sealed through time
by SkyPetal790
Summary: The GX gang and the YGO gang cross paths but not just any path the path of time and space. Some how the GX gang winds up in the past and meets Yugi and every one. And a new villian arises and is working with Marik takes place during battle city. Edited.
1. Pain

I don't own Ygo or Ygo gx or the characters but I do own the made ups.

Also Alexis will be out character for the first and part of the second chapter, but there is a reason that will be explained in later chapters.

Chapter one: Pain

A young girl with long flowing ruby red hair and emerald green eyes wearing an obelisk blue uniform by the name of Tally was walking around the Duel academy Campus.

She was looking for someone.

"JADEN!"

She called many times looking for her friend Jaden. She had to tell him some of that was really important. "I don't know where that boy is." She thought pissed off. "We were supposed to meet by the Slifer dorms. I told him yesterday. And now he just I don't know I have to tell him."

She continued walking. As reached the woods, she started looking threw them.

"Jaden Yuki where are you!" Tally called. She wanted to tell him something that may make or break their relationship. She told him it was very important. She had been holding this in for years. She had known Jaden since he was a child.

She walked deeper into the woods and then she heard a bush move. She moved towards the bush and then she looked behind it. There was Jaden alright with Alexis. They were kissing to no end until.

"Jaden Yuki! You ditch me when I had something important to tell you and run off for a make out session with my best friend." She yelled at him. The couple broke apart.

"Tally Ummmm……." Jaden said.

"Ya so what the big deal like he would want you any way." Alexis said in as bitchy tone. Alexis was one of Tally's closest friends who knew how she felt towards Jaden.

"Alexis what do you mean?" Jaden said; he was such an air head during serious times.

"Tally likes you Jaden I mean more then a friend like." Alexis said with her back to him, she was facing Tally and she had a smug look.

"You do?" Jaden looked surprisingly at Tally.

"I'm not sure any more." Tally said with a few tears in her eyes. Jaden was too confused for words.

"It's ok, he would never want you. He wants me. I am everything you are not. I am sexy. I am cute. I am popular to boot."(A little cheer that is from a movie) She said in a cruel voice. "Also I lied and said you were not interested. And that I loved him. All I want though is some eye candy." Alexis said.

Meanwhile…

Jaden stared at the ground, completely clueless of what was going on. "What a cute bunny…" He said. When it ran off, he got up and chased after it.

Now back to the girls…

Tally was enraged. She raised her hand and slapped Alexis on the cheek and sent her onto the ground when her hand made contact. "YOU BITCH!!" Tally screamed.

Alexis then got off the ground and then tried to punch Tally. It made contact. Jaden came running when he heard the noise. The first thing he saw was Tally getting up. She had blood trickling down her lip. And Alexis all she had was a slap mark. Alexis then started crying fake tears and ran over to Jaden, crying into his blazer.

"Tally what did you do to her?" Jaden yelled at the red head.

"S-She punched me..." Tally told him, Alexis turned toward her and smirked.

"She started beating me up and then I punched her to defend myself." Alexis said sobbing into Jaden's blazer.

"Tally why?" The Slifer asked in a serious tone.

"Jaden I would never beat any one up no matter how much they deserve it. Who are you going to believe me your best friend or the girl you have known for only a good 7 months?" Tally asked as she wiped the blood away form her mouth. Alexis looked at Jaden with her fake tears.

"I don't believe this. Tally you're the liar here." Jaden said while holding Alexis.

"Jaden," She whispered. Before she knew it she had turned around and was running to the dorms. On her way there, she had blindly run into someone. Tears were still in her eyes. She looked up at the person she had run into. A girl with golden blond hair and sapphire blue eyes looked at her. Two boys were with her. A boy with black hair along with a boy with cyan hair.

"Tally you ok?" The boy with cyan hair said.

"Ya I am just fine." Tally said faking a smile as she played with her hair. The girl with blond hair looked at her. Her name was Alex short for Alexandra.

"Ya right I have known you for most of half your life you think I would not know that you were lying." Alex looked at her putting her hands on her hips. "You always play with your hair when you lie." Alex added.

"I say are you ok Tally? Please tell us why you are so upset all of a sudden." Bastion, the black haired boy said in his British accent. The cyan haired boy named Syrus nodded to let her know it was ok for her to tell them.

"I saw Jaden and Alexis kissing in the woods. And Alexis knew I liked him is only being shallow for some odd reason. She also punched me when Jaden was not looking and he believed her not me. Me… His best friend for most of his life, he had just met Alexis this year." Tally said crying harder.

"Well I saw you kick Ms. Want to be queen out of your dorm. I will move in with you." Alex said. Tally nodded in agreement. "As for you two see what is up find out from Jaden what Alexis' side of the story was and then report back when you get a chance." Alex said pointing to Bastion and Syrus.

"Yes Ma'am" The boys said in unison and marched off.

Tally and Alex went back to Tally's dorm room. Tally opened the door and found Jaden and Alexis making out again. She was really pissed this time she would not even go to her own dorm with out this happening. Tally walked over and slapped Alexis really hard, then Jaden.

"BOTH OF YOU; GET OUT NOW!!" Tally screamed so loud she was probably heard her in the next dorm.

"Owww, jeez, Tally what was that for." Jaden said rubbing his cheek. Alexis stood there with a smirk on her lips, despite her red cheek. Tally was crying but she had her face was covered up by her bangs. Then a tear emerged from her eyes rolled down her cheek, it to the floor. Jaden noticed it, she did not like what she had just done but it was the only way to show him her anger, her pain, her sadness with him actually going to listen to her.

"Tally are you ok was it something I did I am sorry if I hurt you in any way." He said holding her chin staring her in the eyes. She tried looking away but she couldn't so she stared back at him. But she was angry and sad because he had no clue what he did. This made her feel even worse. She then pulled away and ran out of the room past Bastion, Syrus, Chazz, and Atticus. Chazz is a friend of Tally too and was wondering why Alexis was acting so un-Alexis like. Same for Atticus but he mostly came to see why his sister was acting this way.

"Jaden wasn't there… But he's here…." Syrus said. Jaden looked at them and dashed after Tally.

"Tally!" He called. Alexis watched and followed in the bushes. Tally ran to the light house. There she saw Zane. She walked over to him.

"Hey." She said looking down.

"Hey. What's wrong?" He said not even looking at her tear stained face. She explained every little detail to him.

"You know you are actually one of the only people I can talk to about this kind of stuff like Alex and well Jaden I can't talk to about this and Alexis is the cause of all this." She said looking down.

"Thanks. You are easy to talk yourself." Zane said actually smiling a small smile. Then a few minutes later Jaden found Tally.

"Tally why did you run away?" Jaden ask.

"Because I love you….. But I don't know any more you don't believe me over a girl you just met this year. Honestly she punched me. And said what she said." Tally said as she started to cry again.

"Tally I didn't know." Jaden said.

"Well I gave you tons of hints but you never got them I guess I was the one who always left the note on your door. I was the one who made you that special lunch I just had Syrus leave it on your night stand for me. I was the one who would fall head over heels for you and never get anything in response but a 'Hey Tally, want to go duel' I mean you are like one of the guys. But I wanted to be more. Yet, Alexis manipulated you and got there first." Tally said tearing up a little more. Zane watched and listened.

"Tally I…" Jaden began but he was cut off.

"No I don't want to hear it Jaden Yuki! I hate you! You hear me hate you!" She said as the group of friends made their way to were Tally, Zane, and Jaden were. She turned around and ran toward the trees.

Out of nowhere, a bright light pierced through the air from the light house. Tally continued running, she wasn't going to look at him. Something made her trip and fall to the ground.

"Hey you ok?" She started to stir and saw a boy with purple and blond hair that was spiked up.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking uhhhh.…." Tally said not knowing his name.

"Yugi Mouto. And you are?" Yugi said looking at her.


	2. Mally

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Yugioh gx or any of the characters except for my own made up ones.

Chapter 2; Mally

"Yugi Mutou. And you are?" Yugi said looking at her.

"Tally Tsuki, pleasure to meet you." She said not realizing what was going on.

"Same here, oh, do they happen to be your friends over there?" He asked as he pointed to a passed out Jaden and gang that were sprawled out on the ground a few meters from them.

"Yes, I am sorry we don't know exactly how we got here, all we saw was a flash of light and then passed out." Tally explained; this might take a while to explain.

'Yugi, they might be involved with the odd things that have been happening lately.' Yami told Yugi telepathy.

'Who knows they seem to be lost we will have to find out in time.' Yugi said back.

"Umm, are you ok Mr. Mutou?" Tally said. "Please call me Yugi." He said smiling. Just then. Tally and Yugi heard a woman scream the words

"You little pervert!!" A blonde woman screeched, it was Mai Valentine.

"Listen it was an accident." Jaden responded. Jaden had been waken up by her saying "Hey kid you ok?". But when he awoke two breasts dangling in his face, his eyes widened and he shot up and went face first into them. And that is how the whole thing started.

Mai raised a fist but Tally held her arm back. "Excuse me, but let me take care of him." The red head said quietly, Mai slowly moved out of the way and Tally grabbed onto Jaden's blazer. She took a deep breath. "JADEN, YOU FREAKING DUMB-ASS PERVERT!! FIRST YOU ARE MAKING OUT WITH ALEXIS, NOW YOU STICK YOUR FACE IN A COMPLETE STRANGERS BREASTS, THIS IS THE REASON WHY I COMPLETELY HATE YOU." Tally screamed at him, hitting the brunette repeatedly.

Yugi and Yami stared with wide eyes as she did this. 'Holy crap…'

"I swear it was an accident Tally." Jaden whined.

"Who should I believe someone who I've loved and have known for most of my life or a stranger?" Tally said walking away, Jaden eyes widened. He stood up quietly and walked over to Alexis who was woken up by Zane who woke up on his own like every one else.

"Alexis we need to talk." Jaden said in an unusually serious tone. Alexis nodded.

Jaden took her a few feet away. "I have no clue what's going on, but it is over." Jaden said.

"What? Why?" Alexis said.

"You are a cheap manipulative witch." Jaden said in response to her question.

"Fine I don't need you bastard." Alexis said to Jaden as he walked away. When he was gone Alexis then fell to the ground.

"Am I free?" a venomous female voice said. "I possessed that girl to gain back my powers, but the only way to do that was to make the other half of me, the Yin, feel depressed and angry that I could gain enough of my powers to free me." She thought as she finally had a human form. "I've spent too much time locked up in her heart hidden away. And she doesn't even know what she is capable of, or of my existence. I guess all the looks and brains went to me." The girl smiled. "I wonder what name she is going by." She then changed her clothes from a long flowing red dress that screamed evil witch into a black shirt with a back skirt. The shirt showed off her shoulders. She then looked over her clothes. "Not bad." She thought and then her eyes rested on the tattoo on her left collar bone. "The mark it is still there, damn it, I guess I have to swallow my Yin in order to be free. But of course, she has no knowledge of me." She thought walking out of the ally with Alexis on her back. Alexis had no memories of what happened when the girl possessed her. The girl walked over to Tally. 'I found you Yin.' She thought.

"Oh my god what happened to Alexis?" Tally exclaimed as she saw the strange girl with Alexis on her back. Even though she was mad at Alexis she would not ignore the fact that she was injured. "Hey Jaden, get your ass over here!" Tally called.

"What now Tally?" Jaden somewhat complained. Then he saw Alexis, but when he had just left her she was fine. "What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know I assumed se was your friend since she was wearing the same uniform as you guys." She said handing Alexis to Jaden.

"Thanks what is your name?" Tally asked.

"… Mally call me Mally." She said smiling. "I should go…" She then walked away.

Mally walked down into an ally. (Excuse the rhyme it was not intended.) "Tally is her name. Hmmm. I will need back up." She then summoned her minions or the Quad Squad (pardon my corny name idea I couldn't think of anything else.) A poof of purple and black smoke filled the ally. Mally started coughing, when the smoke cleared, a team of four teenagers appeared. All wearing the same shade of Purple. Mally smirked. "It appears you all picked a team color while I was gone." She said. The Quad squad were her only friends despite them being her minions. The member with long black hair and purple eyes and black lipstick spoke first.

"Ya we had so much spare time without doing evil things." The member said. The members name was Tod. He was often mistaken for a girl, cause hell, did he sound like one. Then a boyish looking girl stood next to him.

"We all wanted purple except Rock over there he was moping for a long time." She said her name was Chase. She was mistaken for a boy because she often taped down her bust to look like a boy. Chase was actually Tod's twin sister. Then another voice spoke up it was Rock his face was never revealed it was covered up b the shadow of his hair.

"I was upset because I wanted pink." He said defending himself. Mally stared at him.

"Pink??"

Then Surge, a boy with red hair and wore blue jeans which was unlike every one else who wore black jeans "Any way How may we serve you once more mistress?" Surge said he was always the kiss-up.

"Call me Mally now, my full name is Malifican." She said as a psychopathic smile broke on her lips.

"Yes Mally." The squad said in unison kneeling on one knee each.

"Impressive you are the mistress Malifican I heard so much about. (She actually is name Malifican it was her name before she was banished.) It is an honor." A harsh voice said from behind her.

"Who are you and how do you know of me?" She demanded an answer as she turned to see the owner

"I am Marik Ishtar." He said. "I could use the help from some one like you." Marik said.

"What is in it for me?" She said snapping her figures for the Quad squad to take a break.

"The power you desire. The power to be rid of your light side." Marik said, Mally's eyes widened. "I can help if you help me get the millennium puzzle." Marik said.

"... The millennium puzzle, I want to be rid of her for good!" Mally said, smirking maniacally. "I want to destroy her."


	3. Annocusment

To the readers...

This story is being completely done over...Less drama and no OOC Alexis She remains normal...And No mary sue stuff but the made ups will remain in the story.

And don't worry the story is currently in the works so it should be up by the middle of october.

I hope you will enjoy the other verison better.

A lot of things will be different.

Like Names Japanese names shall be used.

And instead of 1st season second season...

Sorry girls No zane in the story any more. He is evil in the second season so ya...

But we will include Satorious and Ed and other people fom that season.

So be on the look out for the new verison byez.

From Sarahfu 


End file.
